


說謊的老實人

by bdfy



Series: 8186193 f/ht left vine [2]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 8186193 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: *前篇沒有色情！*老闆，Fran醬給我們友情出演了！*後篇是色情！是竭盡全力的色情！*要注意角色因人而異。*Uk撒嬌了157/127





	說謊的老實人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [噓つきな正直者](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524495) by 8186193. 

> 10058112  
10058261  
R18  
2018年8月30日 17:16

《前篇》

有一天卡地亞

藤丸把紅茶和玉米花送到正在讀書的莫里亞蒂，談笑風生，茶室裡流淌著平靜的時間。

否，平靜的時間流逝著，說正確。

在那裡福爾摩斯出現，「哎呀，我泡了的紅茶的味怎樣？ 」說到底。

「對，對不起，dady...... 被請求無論如何也希望喝自己泡了的紅茶。 啊，但是沒有放奇怪的東西，已經確認好了，沒關係！ 」

......

「達迪？ 哦，生氣了？ 」

......

「對不起。 我知道你生氣了...... 喂，說點什麼吧。

藤丸那樣說雖然拉莫利亞蒂的衣服，但是視線被福爾摩斯固定了，沒有張開的跡象。

「不是啊，主人。 教授現在只是不能說，並沒有生氣...... 不，不要生氣，對我。

「啊，為什麼............ 等一下，福爾摩斯？ 」

不能說嗎？ 然後在思考理由之前，想到了一件事。

這個偵探，又搞什麼了！ 和。

而且這次，我想自己也經常使用身體，卻沒花多長時間，目不轉睛地盯著福爾摩斯。

「哎呀，老闆也變敏捷了。 」

「不是說沒放奇怪的東西嘛！！ 」

「沒有放奇怪的東西。 因為只放了成分和原材料都明確掌握了的東西。

「そ・れ・を！！ 世間普通所說的奇怪的東西！ ！ 也ーー！ 對不起...... 沒事吧？ 請護士長看病吧？ 」

當我用擔心的眼神仰望時，莫利亞蒂從目不轉睛地盯著福爾摩斯的視線轉移到主人身上，像是看念了一樣苦笑，然後張開了嘴。

「...... 不，沒關係。 不好的都是這個混蛋偵探。

「哎呀...... 說了...... 沒什麼奇怪的地方啊......。 如果達迪這麼說的話應該沒問題吧...... 但是，有什麼事就馬上告訴我。

「啊，約好了。 我不會做讓主人傷心的事，...... 嘛，那是不可能的。

「...... 達迪？ 算了，算了。 我會跟福爾摩斯說教你的，對不起。 」

雖然臉上看起來有些不協調感，但或許是因為沒有發生什麼大事而感到安心，讓人松了一口氣。

然後馬上，鬆弛的眼睛，吻！ 這樣釣上來了。

「福爾摩斯！ 因為是說教嘛！！ 」

雖然福爾摩斯完全沒有反省過蜷縮著肩膀的福爾摩斯，但請不要違背被拖拉著的胳膊。

那是因為，即使做了也知道是徒勞的，即使說教作為一連串的儀式打算趕快結束的膽量。

總之，釘在米糠上。 那個偵探一點也不堪忍受。

因為知道這一點，莫利亞蒂目送他消失在自己的房間裡，大聲地歎了一口氣。

我不想喝流石殘留的紅茶。

話雖如此，回到自己的房間，似乎也屈服于福爾摩斯的策略而感到可惜。

為此，拿出與紅茶一起被出了的一個，二個，一邊採摘到剛才一邊讀的書，開始讀。

2

******

「爸爸！ 」

「哎呀，法郎。 今天也很可愛呢。 點心時間嗎？

「嗯！ 喂—吃吧—？ 」

「啊，沒關係。 但是你看，披上這件衣服，露出很多的話會有壞蟲靠過來......」

裝扮也涼快了的弗蘭肯斯坦，是不是被甜的香味吸引了，靠近了。

那個桃色的頭髮吸了水氣，額頭緊貼著。

因為最近悶熱的原因，室內好像設置了塑膠游泳池...... 雖然夾在耳朵裡，但好像是真的。

一邊撥開可愛的女兒的劉海，一邊啪嗒一聲合上了書。

請給艾米亞新紅茶

並且如果注意到平時沒有披著黃色外套的話，就脫下自己的西裝披上外套。

「這個，有爸爸的氣味呢。 」

「誒，有味道嗎？ 相當，當心著,不過，散發香味嗎—...... 對不起，法郎！ 」

「？ 這種味道，我比較喜歡呢~」

「啊！ 嗯，我女兒太可愛了。 現在沒有留下一點影像！？ ...... 如果侵入管制室的終端，監視觀景窗的映射......」

「爸爸，你又在偷懶嗎？ 」

「...... 哎，哎呀，怎麼了？ 」

「作為一個大人，不害羞嗎！ 」

「...... 知道了。 不要再駭客了。 主人也不會擺出一副好臉色吧。

「嗯！ 」

對看上去滿足地笑的女兒，一邊還笑容。

莫里亞蒂在內心流著汗。

福爾摩斯使之混入了紅茶的東西，推測是不安上謊言的類的東西吧。

即使在主人面前，也對可惡偵探破口大駡，自覺了。

不知道是什麼樣的結構，自從喝了紅茶以後，與自己所想的不一樣的詞語都快要零落下來了，這也非常辛苦。

現在，只是裝作放棄，也需要非常困難。

雖然說放棄，隱瞞了真心話，但對於在混雜著真偽不明的對話中擅長將對方捲入煙霧的莫利亞來說，無法說出與真心不同的話，實在是苦行。

這樣的話，閉上嘴才是正確的選擇...... 但是，在可愛的女兒面前，如果被問到能否選擇另一個話題。

雖然這麼說，但是在現在的莫利亞蒂的內心，「弗朗的可愛影像珍藏藏藏收藏的事不被發現，約卡塔！！ 」我擦拭著滴答答地流下的冷汗...... 這樣的事，誰都不知道。 是幸福的世界。

3

一邊喝著新送來的紅茶，一邊眺望著滿臉頰的法郎。

那簡直就像松鼠，臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容，不由得眯起眼睛。

「爸爸，吃嗎？ 」

我會拿出用小手打碎的玉米片。

突然鬆開臉頰，張開嘴巴，含著碎片。 那樣的話。

............ 嗆得慌

（太苦了，太苦了！！ 這可不是稱作斯康的替代品！！ 倒不如好好地到這裡，在這張桌子上，以一副筋疲力盡的態度待著呢！！ ）

嘴裡的麥角鼓足幹勁吞下去了。

「哈哈，...... 法郎，你還沒吃那個吧？ 」

「？ 嗯，」

「那麼，吃這邊吧。 ...... 剛出爐就很好吃了。

（製作的人是性格乖僻的傢伙吧...... 差點讓女兒吃那麼危險的東西，可惡偵探！ ）

不說出來之前，閉上嘴，在心中吐出。

突然從法郎手中拿起玉米，和剛才的紅茶一起，拿著剛拿來的剛出爐的東西。

法郎，好嗎？ 雖然看起來很不可思議的樣子，但是吃了一口，意識又被眼前的烤肉奪走了，很好吃！ 兩頰變成松鼠。

剩下的米餅雖然很可惜，但卻是扔進垃圾箱的。

4

******

之後，又目送了去洗澡的法郎。

走著回到被給予的自己的房間......。

（...... 心情不好...... ）

視野搖晃，世界扭曲

身體像燃燒一樣地熱，慢慢地搔了的不快的汗，傳遞太陽穴。

那汗水又不舒服了

像骨頭融化了一樣沒有力氣，像靠在牆上一樣把身體託付給那裡，蹲了下去。

（是副作用還是聚餐，或者...... 適當的作用嗎？ 啊啊，就是這個，我討厭吃藥的人...... ）

甚至連自己都融化了，成了牆壁的一部分吧，等等這些令人討厭的扭曲的視野，迎來了高峰的時候。

背後傳來現在最不想聽到的聲音。

「呀，教授。 心情怎麼樣？ 」

「...... 最差勁的，就是這個混蛋偵探。 連烤米花都要訓練...... 除了我以外，沒有考慮其他人可能吃的話太膚淺了。 我只能說一句話。

「真是饒舌啊，教授。 啊，當然，關於那件事我考慮過了。 嘛，和你有關系的人數不算多吧。 只要輕輕打上解毒劑，一切就能解決。

......

「怎麼了？ 應該沒有對我隱瞞的話吧？ 話雖如此，我還是不知道你喜歡玩家族遊戲。

像對視線一樣地蹲下，窺視表情的福爾摩斯。

如果緊緊地盯著，大體上用不害怕的聲音和表情誇張地聳了聳肩。

明明是名偵探，卻罕見的解開推理，是因為對自身的感情糾纏在一起吧。

對別人的感情敏感,不過，對自己能轉動的感情厲害地疏遠的這個偵探。

法郎確實很可愛，但並不是為此而義憤填膺。

嘛，雖然多少也不能否定這個理由...... 憤怒是另一回事。

大口吸氣，雖然是不愉快的事情，但集中注意力于眼前的偵探。

消去聲音，消去氣味，消去光芒，將周圍的一切，還有自己心中的感情，消去。

突然，像劃開界線一樣呼氣，從臉上消失了表情。

排除一切感情...... 與其這麼說，不如說分離，無視。

這樣的話，留在那裡的，就是純粹的「惡」。

由於藥物的影響，搖搖晃晃的身體迅速伸長。

嘴角在三日月釣上來

雖然看上去像是平靜的表情，但視線纏繞的溫度卻很冷，毫不隱藏殘忍的顏色，射穿了福爾摩斯。

支配者的絕對視線就是不允許違抗。

喉嚨因威壓感而鳴叫，呼啦呼啦地掛上福爾摩斯背部不舒服的東西。

福爾摩斯為了不被氣壓，比開口更早，像莫里亞蒂的水面一樣安靜的聲音制止了現場。

「你判斷在我們的棋盤上，除了我之外的登場人物是必要的...... 這樣的認識可以嗎？ 」

「...... 我，做那樣的難看的思考的話，你真的想嗎？ 」

「不。 可以推測大概是想觀察我的反應。 這樣的話我就是小量了，夏洛克。 在骯髒的棋盤上能下國際象棋嗎？ 那也是別人的手油泥的盤面等。 我喜歡乾淨。

發出了比想像中還要乾燥的聲音吧。

福爾摩斯咂著嘴，像是承認了被氣壓的事實似的露出了苦澀的表情。

對那個表情，更加加深笑容的moriaty。

同時，這種氛圍也稍微恢復了柔和。

5

是誰親手準備的企圖，這本身並無怨言。

手是棋子。 莫里亞蒂自己也使用的東西。

但是，如果其中有一點不順心的話，那麼這次的野蠻行為就是無差別的。

不管把誰捲進來，只要反過來說，目標是誰都行。

如果稱之為企圖的話，遊戲也就結束了。

讓我從盤上走下來吧

對看不到「我」的外遇者沒有興趣。

「...... 說到底，你嫉妒了嗎？ 你那麼不喜歡我偷看的嗎？ 」

我非常中意跟你下國際象棋。

「...... 啊，...... 教授，不要突然說心裡話。

「什麼事啊。 我自從被你灌了可疑的藥以後，才允許跟你說真心話吧？ 而且，我只看著你，不公平嗎？ 」

「...... 那是故意的吧？ 不公平的是哪一方......」

「呵呵，什麼事啊？ 但忠告說...... 如果想再一次模仿萊因巴赫的話，在棋盤上，只有你，僅自己，可以嗎？ 」

「...... 對不起，這次，我承認我的錯誤。

「好啊。 我喜歡坦率的孩子。

視線告訴他觀念之後舉起雙手，不對。

看待孩子似乎是不情願，但尖銳的嘴正是孩子。

雖然不能說與真心話不同的話，但只要明白這一點，就無法玩弄了。

對自己的執著，是厭惡的程度知道。

並且也注意到甚至認為那個執著可喜的自己。

所以沒辦法

如果說僅自己映入眼簾的話，那就乘著這種不習慣的陰謀詭計吧。

大概是想聽我的真心話吧？

在床上甜言蜜語叫真心話。

「...... 然後呢？ 企圖還是在途中想的？ 」

「...... 我可以護送你到房間嗎？ 」

「當然是你的房間了？ 」

「啊，真的，就是這種地方！ 教授！ 」

半開玩笑半開玩笑半開玩笑。

哈哈，以愉快的心情笑，不過，站起來伴隨，搖搖晃晃地傾斜的身體。

雖然很努力地裝作很勉強，但是身體的熱度已經到了極限。

哈哈，哈哈，如果依靠著斷氣的話，福爾摩斯的身體就很容易扛起來，邁出步伐。

今後要做的事情只有一個。

即使那樣，沒有氣氛也有限度，儘管如此

朝房間走去的二人，看起來非常快樂。

《後篇》

被抬著走到福爾摩斯的房間，像行李一樣撲通一聲落到床上。

那個時候身體的熱度在體內亂跑，象一點點疼痛一樣地脈搏打的penisu訴諸疼痛。

一邊向那甜蜜的疼痛呼出粗暴的呼吸，一邊用熱氣騰騰的眼睛仰望福爾摩斯。

也就是說，做好的狀態。

接觸到肌膚的床單很冷，僅憑溫度差，肌膚就會突然起泡。

響徹心臟的聲音很吵

那種狀態很愉快，嘴角不由得浮現出笑容。

「呵呵，呵呵，...... 話雖如此，教導媚藥到底是幾只小鬼呢？ 」

「......」真煩人啊。 我以為配合了紅茶的藥，就能聽到你的真心話。

「嘛，那也是呢...... 思維不容易統一。 或者說，從嘴巴放出需要龐大的檢閱累喲......」

「...... 那邊，因為對腦起作用，普通，更berabera說了的東西,不過......」

「...... 根據你今後的行為...... 也許會喋喋不休的說話吧？ 」

這樣說著，躺著無精打采地舉起手。

如果用手指拉著福爾摩斯的泰國的話，或許是想讓它做自己想做的事情吧，他會毫不反抗地靠近自己。

那種地方很可愛

「那麼，先從接吻開始吧？ 」

「...... 聽從您的吩咐

微微一笑，臉上露出不好的表情，伴隨著啄食般的聲音接吻了下來。

稀奇的是，舌頭從莫利亞蒂偷偷地從福爾摩斯的口腔裡消失了。

如果吸入纏繞的舌頭，用舌尖逗弄牙齒列。

舔了上頜，便會吐出熱氣。

漸漸地，莫利亞蒂的眼睛開始沉醉，沉入了床上。

「哈哈...... 福爾摩斯、更多......」

「啊，當然可以......」

福爾摩斯像是被莫里亞蒂覆蓋住一般，爬上床，輕輕地張開嘴巴。

一邊聽水聲吱吱地響，一邊從腰到脖子慢慢地用手爬著。

在變得熱的身體裡再注入更多的油。

福爾摩斯眯起眼睛，靈敏，靈敏地提高反應的身體，像從鼻子裡穿透一樣甜美的叫聲。

一轉眼最佳的按鈕被解開，使之解開襯衫。

直接撫摸著肚子，突然，呼吸一下子大了起來。

2

「哈，哈，這個...... 藥，不是很強嗎？ 」

「是啊，很有效...... 這裡也是主張的呢。

「啊！！ 嗯...... 啊，啊...... 什麼，......」

被吸得胸頂發出聲音，有仰起身子一樣的快感。

頭暈，腦漿搖晃，尾骨都像電流嘩啦嘩啦地流動了一樣。

左邊，不是用胸感覺的品質。 儘管如此——

「這是因為藥吧。 這裡不是很舒服嗎？ 」

「哈哈...... 厲害，...... 啊、啊......」

像用手指按壓唾液中濕潤的乳頭一樣捏造，另一邊像著急一樣在乳輪周圍滴溜溜地被舔。

儘管是自己的身體，弱小的刺激和強的刺激，哪邊一口氣也被給予，導致本來就負荷花費的大腦，新的混亂。

粘糊糊的手指腹部摩擦乳頭。

另一方面，慢慢地朝著中心去舔的圓會越來越小。

只是手指的腹部撫摸著變得硬邦邦的乳頭，就能感覺到連腰部都沉重的快感。

在滲透的下部感覺到的感覺一點也不混淆。

心情舒暢沒辦法，那個，是那個夏洛克·福爾摩斯被給予的更加。

「教授？ 你看，告訴我？ 這個真舒服？ 」

「嗚、啊...... 啊，好惡心，好惡心...... 那裡，好舒服......」

「那麼，我再給你多做點......」

「啊啊啊！！ 不行，不行...... 因為......」

「好啊，就這樣心情變好了。 」

舔著胸口，輕輕地吸上去，然後。

甜甜地咬牙

如果用牙齒夾緊使之左右搖動放跑那個刺激，仰起脊背使之反過來的東西。

從福爾摩斯的角度來看，看起來更像是被突出。

用大拇指和中指互相摩擦不能吸的一方，用食指撫摸那個尖端。

「啊，啊，啊...... 那、那個...... だ、め......」

對來自正面側面和全方位的刺激，仰面朝上的姿勢的那樣，咯噔咯噔顫動的mority。

如果舔了一下幾乎要說不行壓制的咀嚼者的尖端，難過地皺起眉頭，不情願地搖頭。

突然仰起身子，奔跑的快感微微顫抖...... 然後，漸漸地疲憊不堪。

哈，哈，一邊呼出粗暴的呼吸，一邊從眼裡，滴滴答答地灑落的眼淚。

「そん、な...... 只是心意......」

看著濕漉漉的下部，呆然地嘟噥著。

那個嘟噥進入了自己的耳朵的瞬間，腦好好地認識了吧。

感到強烈的羞恥，紅跑了一拍晚了。

好象辯解,不過，只是平素胸達不到的事。

本打算打開新的門卻一點也沒有！ 紅到脖子，想用枕頭遮住臉，被輕易地拿起，落到嘴唇的接吻阻止。

如果用一動不動地看起來恨的眼抬頭看福爾摩斯，與預料相反，與饑餓的雄性的眼碰撞，無意識喉嚨響了，厲害。

「把它當成藥品就可以了。 心情很好吧？

「............」太吵了

「到這裡沉默不是太狡猾了嗎，教授？ 雖然很喜歡這種頭腦，但是這種時候還是可以休息的吧？ 」

「真吵啊。 法郎吃了這麼重的藥，就把你漂亮的東西拔了出來。

「嗚，............ 開玩笑也萎靡不振了。

「哼...... 那麼，就舔它吧？ 」

「...... 是？ 」

那只是反復無常,不過，象吃驚一樣地凝固的福爾摩斯。

我不討厭看那種表情

因此，突然，嘴角浮起笑容，弄起懶散的身體，向(以)福爾摩斯的東西靠近臉。

不僅沒有退縮，頭也已經抬得緊緊的，但還是沒有說愚蠢的話。

3

「...... 哈哈，但是為什麼會變成這樣？ 」

「雖然也喜歡看著口交的臉，但是也喜歡一邊叼著我一邊腰碎的你。 」

「這惡趣的變態......」

「不，我覺得有這種想法的東西很多。 」

這就是所謂的雅典娜

一邊在福爾摩斯的眼前暴露秘部，一邊有事一邊叼那個一物，並且一邊叼被解開後孔這樣的，誰得狀態。

令人懊悔的是因為心情舒暢，所以很為難。

象對抗一樣地，一口吻尖端就那樣咽下。

誘入喉嚨深處的話，舌頭會爬起來，像吸入一樣上下移動。

有時故意甜美地咬著，享受著突然跳起來的身體。

「啊，啊...... 話雖如此...... 你的真漂亮啊......」

「承蒙誇獎，真是光榮啊...... 哈，那麼...... 我會仔細解說的。

「啊！ 唔...... 嗯，展開鬍子，沒有啦......」

在福爾摩斯慢慢習慣的後孔中插入兩根手指，哢嚓一聲張開。

體內感到了外界空氣，甚至還受到了刺激，渾身發抖。

一邊隨機移動那個手指，以與莫里亞蒂施捨了的服務同樣的順序，叼的福爾摩斯。

那簡直就像是自己成為了教導自己這樣淫亂行為的壞教師一樣。

小腹突突地麻木了

但是，似乎沒有必要教這些優秀的學生。

從腰快要崩潰的那樣，用舌頭被愛撫，吸。

被撫摸體內的疙瘩，期待和快樂腰跳起來。

於是，福爾摩斯輕輕地拍了拍屁股，好像是說不能逃跑了似的，輕輕地咬了下牙。

「啊，啊！ ...... 啊，啊，...... 嗯，嗯！！ 」

追趕對麻痹，疼痛反射性地逃跑的身體，吸附來的福爾摩斯。。

同時，前列腺被壓潰，喉嚨發出咯吱的叫聲。

用藥興奮的身體，決定打。

為了逃跑而扭曲著身體，但是嘴巴卻離不開，緊緊地吸著身體，咚，咚，斷斷續續地襲擊著體內。

「啊，啊，啊...... 啊...... 啊，」

啊，好像變成了只知道這個聲音的壞掉的留聲機。

一邊掙扎一邊顫抖，一邊也忘記服務的事，在福爾摩斯的內腿擦上額頭，身體苦悶，儘管如此絕對不能逃跑。

被蜘蛛捕捉的蝴蝶，被甜蜜的刺激所溶化。

頭腦一片空白

只能考慮心情舒暢

但是，不是一味地能登上高處，雪白的快感之後，啪嚓，彈開了。

瞬間，發生了可怕的落下。

頭腦和身體都融化了，視野瞬間搖晃。

4

雖然瞭解到福爾摩斯吞噬了吐出的精液，但對於這件事卻罵人，感到羞恥的餘地沒有。

能夠做到的只是，用沒有力量的身體，看著福爾摩斯至今一次也沒有吐出的東西，一下子沉下去。

「太深奧了，教授。 身體軟綿綿的。

「哈哈...... 哎，癢...... 對不起，...... 還......」

「啊啊，我沒關係。 我會讓你疼愛我的。

手上抱著凝膠，手指再次伸向後方。

由於崩塌，只把腰暴露在福爾摩斯面前的窘境,不過，已經沒有抵抗的精力。

那個指尖歡喜，chuku，吸附的soko。

火辣辣的後孔裡凝膠冰涼，顫抖著，福爾摩斯撲哧地笑了。

喂，被催促的話，斥責快要崩潰的膝蓋，跨過靜坐了的偵探。

聞福爾摩斯汗的味道

濃郁雄性的氣味，從身體的芯開始疼痛...... 哈，哈，無意識地呼吸變得粗暴。

那正是因為期待

突然，親吻耳朵，僅僅因為這樣的刺激腰搖晃。

再次潛入後孔的指尖，發出吱，吱，猥褻的聲音，從腰快要崩潰的那樣確實moriati沉浸到快樂的海裡。

對緩慢的刺激也變得恍惚，敏銳地撿起的身體。 只能在福爾摩斯的肩膀發出甜蜜的聲音。

「那麼，就收下吧。 」

「啊，福爾，摩斯...... 福爾，摩斯......」

「不要發出那麼可愛的聲音...... 我差點變得過分了。

「好，嗯...... 好啊...... 太過分了，給我做...... 啊......」

「啊，完全...... 真的是那樣的地方，詹姆斯，不是在煽動嗎......」

突然手指被拔出，猛烈的扁虱將內壁撥開向上頂。

當然，前列腺被壓潰，敲擊最深處......。

以為是，卻被拔了

像扣住前列腺玩兒一樣地，緩慢地被搖動腰。

如果陶醉于與手指不同的熱度、品質產生、慢慢麻木的快感。

就像在搗鬼的時候一樣，福爾摩斯的嘴角釣上來了。

急忙嘗試制止

但是不可能實現

「哼」的衝擊，發出了類似悲鳴的嬌聲。

福爾摩斯發出喘息聲，露出可愛的笑容，一直到最深處。

「哎，...... 啊啊啊！！ 啊、おく、おく......」

「你更喜歡裡面的吧？ 」

「恩，恩，啊...... 那，...... おく、好き......」

「像這樣慢慢地敲這裡......」

「啊！！ 啊、唔、啊啊啊！！ 不、行、つ啊......」

「雖然想這樣逃，但是不行啊，詹姆斯。 」

「嗚、嗚、嗚啊啊！！ 」

如果被敲腰搖晃合起，最裡頭訣竅，訣竅。

不堪入骨的快感扭動著身體，但過度的快感很可怕，斥責著哆嗦顫抖的腳，想要拉下腰...... 但是。

福爾摩斯根本不允許，像是說決不讓它逃跑一樣，抓住了腰。

仿佛連一點點被拔出的間隙都被掩埋了一樣，被釘到了最深處。

莫利亞蒂的眼睛被發現。

但是，無法抗拒從頭到腳尖麻利的強烈刺激。

自重深深地埋了penisu，慢慢地腰搖晃的時候，從poro （plop？ ），porokori，眼的邊緣快樂成為水滴落下。

這種麻木般的刺激，在僅存的理性中加入皸裂，吹散逐漸崩潰的碎片。

5

「啊，啊...... ほ、むず...... 害怕、害怕......」

「哎呀，本來是希望破壞的希望...... 啊，不對嗎？ 」

「不是，沒錯，但是...... 壞了也沒關係？ 啊，不要，...... 腦袋、周圍、呐...... 不、討厭...... 全部、從嘴巴、出來......」

一邊使之滴眼淚，以簡直象迷路的孩子一樣的眼與福爾摩斯視線相合了的moriaty。

無依無靠地搖晃的眼睛。

好象非常害怕丟失了自己的控制的事,不過，倒不如到現在盛了媚藥和藥的狀態，保持理性吃驚。

雖然福爾摩斯拼命想閉上嘴巴保持沉默，但舌頭卻插進嘴唇，用力吸住嘴巴阻止福爾摩斯。

緩慢地移動腰，一邊給予甜的刺激，確實一邊削弱理性。

「嗚、福爾摩斯、...... 不、不要、不對、我、奇怪的事......」

「不行，我答應跟你說話。 」

「什麼...... 腦袋、周圍...... 壞了......」

「可以壞掉哦，詹姆斯。 你的頭腦，破碎了才算是天才。 現在太驚異了。

「啊，啊，...... 但是，只有天才的話，你、是...... 放下吧...... 又把我拋在一邊，摔倒了」

「啊、啊、那是......」

意想不到的話語，不由得讓人接不上第二句。

像欺騙一般，用力一拍腰就能發出豔麗的聲音。

是感情不定，像壞掉的水龍頭一樣吧嗒吧嗒地從眼使之滴水，抱討厭搖頭的mority。

6

既定的結局

伴隨著逝世的事不能實現的結局。

被迫一個人走在未來的男人。

我以為丟下你走了

在未來這無盡的時間裡，留下一個偵探逝世。

但是確實，邁向未來的是偵探。

把你丟在過去

邁出一步的瞬間，就放下它走了。

被丟下的是哪個？

但是，

再次，我們聚集在一個大師之下。

主人公是主人

終於，從圍繞善惡的，故事的作用被解放了。

7

蒼黃了，親吻了持續哭泣的眼睛。

為了決不讓它逃跑，緊緊地抱住她的身體，用毫無顧慮的粗暴，不停地穿在最深處。

如果在眼前跳舞的乳頭也吸附，用舌尖逗弄，哮喘聲真正地眼淚聲音也變化了。

緊緊地被頭緊抓住，這個時候不管，突然，笑容溢出。

啊，對了

如果哭著說害怕被丟下不管，那就這樣陪伴著融化吧。

讓我們來破壞這種恐怖吧。

「...... 已經，要放下嗎？ 啊，而且，把我的頭染成你的顏色，放下，那言辭不是很過分嗎？ 」

「啊，啊，哎，呵呵，嗨，掉下來了...... 夏洛克......」

「...... 啊啊，一起墜落吧......」

「啊、呀...... 嘛...... 啊、啊啊啊啊啊！！ 」

如果在乳頭上插上牙齒，腰部像轉動一樣穿上最喜歡的最裡面，最早身體連動都不能動了，顫抖的身體。

啊，啊，張開嘴，從腳尖到頭尖都麻木般的刺激，讓我恍惚不已，就好像在說「這樣也行」似的，緊緊地勒緊身體。

支撐著它，不客氣地往腹中注入精液，啊，小聲地發出聲音，微微地閉上了眼睛。

與啪嗒啪嗒，肚子散落的白濁一起，一口氣脫力mority。

仿佛已經到了極限一般，雖然身體一點也不動搖，但只要躺在床上，藍灰色的瞳孔就會輕輕地睜開。

被淚水沾濕的瞳孔，一捕捉到福爾摩斯的臉，就像放心了一樣被細小的東西，被那個欺負，福爾摩斯再次快要沸騰了......。

再次閉上眼睛，沉浸在床上的莫利亞蒂，不情願地放棄了第二輪。

8

******

莫利亞蒂躺在床上，偶爾輕輕地呼出一口氣。

恐怕是身體的熱度沒有退掉吧。

但是再不強求的話，可以推測，這樣睡著的話就能夠治癒了。

緊緊地靠在肩膀和背上，接吻漸漸地落下。

雖然知道是反效果，但是因為想撒嬌的心情，沒辦法。

是連反抗的力氣也沒有，還是讓他喜歡上，只有沉入床下的莫利亞蒂才知道。

但是，如果知道平時兩只狗和猴子的藤丸看到這樣的情景，大概會驚呆得張開嘴巴都快掉下來了吧。

那樣的程度，二人釀造出的氣氛甜。

不管怎麼說，讓教授揮舞著手臂，即使收在手臂裡，也不會反抗，所以也得意忘形了。

「啊，詹姆斯...... 這次好好地一起掉下去了吧？ 」

「...... 好吵啊，」

「真是的，藥明明還有效...... 這種時候不坦率。

「...... 夏洛克」

「嗯？ 怎麼了？

「我愛你」

「啊！ 啊！！ 這、那、就是這樣的地方啊！！ 詹姆斯！！ 」

平時冷酷無情的偵探，突然一下子變得像孩子一樣通紅。

教授笑得很開心

詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂

「說謊的老實人」


End file.
